The invention relates generally to a continuous casting apparatus, e.g., an apparatus for the continuous casting of steel.
More particularly, the invention relates to means for distancing neighboring dummy bars while the latter are engaged in strand withdrawal.
A known continuous casting apparatus is designed to permit the casting of a single large slab or, alternatively, of two or more smaller strands simultaneously. The apparatus includes a plurality of dummy bars as well as a laterally undivided roller guide for the strand or strands.
When the apparatus is to cast a plurality of strands simultaneously, continuous casting mold means defining a corresponding plurality of casting passages is positioned above the strand guide. For each strand, a dummy bar is introduced into the strand guide from above by lowering the dummy bar through the respective casting passage. The dummy bars are lowered until the heads of the dummy bars are received by the corresponding casting passages and close the passages from below. The dummy bars are now disposed side-by-side in the strand guide and are generally parallel to one another.
Since the strand guide is laterally undivided, the dummy bars can shift laterally during strand withdrawal, e.g., due to bending of the guide rollers, so that the dummy bars are no longer parallel to one another. In order to avoid such shifting, distancing means must be provided to maintain a constant distance between neighboring dummy bars.
A known distancing arrangement consists of two hooks recessed into those sides of two dummy bars which face one another. After the dummy bars have been passed through the casting passages, the hooks are pivoted outwards and locked to one another. Such a distancing arrangement is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model No. 56-80 942.
Another known distancing arrangement consists of two locking bars which are pivotally mounted in recesses of a central dummy bar. The locking bars pivot laterally out of the recesses in response to pressure exerted by a plunger connected with a toggle joint. The locking bars enter perpendicular recesses in neighboring dummy bars and are held there by means of latches. A distancing arrangement of this type is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model No. 57-92 450.
The known distancing arrangements have certain drawbacks. Thus, they are expensive and neither sufficiently sturdy nor sufficiently reliable.